UnJust
by Xia Rain
Summary: [HondaxOtogixJonouchi] Jou reflects on how his relationship with Otogi was.


I don't own YuGiOh. But if I did, I would make Otogi my own personal love slave. Because I'm weird that way.

Nothing else to say, I guess. Please leave a review.  
----------------------------------------------------

His hair was black, Jonouchi realized. His hair was _black_.

He had never seen Otogi's hair in full daylight. Or, rather, paid attention to it then. He had seen it in the dark of his bedroom; he had seen it in the pulsing red and blue lights of the nightclub, but never in the sun. When people were around.

Otogi had a smirk on his lips and confusion in his heart. His love had lain with Honda. His lust had lain with Jou. He sometimes wondered which was stronger. He would watch them go off, happy together, off to do something as a couple. He would watch Otogi sneak over to him, arrange a meeting place, and then run after Honda once more. Always.

Jou loved him. Otogi was only in it for the thrill and the sex. Or so he said. And he made a point of saying so.

Jou was crazy in love with him. He yearned for the next day, time, and setting Otogi would whisper in his ear while Honda watched with confusion. Pain ripped through him whenever Otogi would walk away without so much as a wave, take Honda's hand, and give him an assuring smile. And they would leave Jonouchi all by himself.

Honda was Jou's best friend. But Jou knew Honda could never understand Otogi. Jou wasn't sure he could either, but he wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe his best friend wasn't capable of comprehending -Otogi-. Just Otogi. Without the smirk. Without the lies. Without the acts, or fakeness, or anything else. Just Jou's Otogi.

They always met at night. Even if Honda were away, they would only meet when it was dark out. And never in the same place twice. At a park bench, a bar, outside Otogi's apartment, anywhere. And soon night was Jou's favorite thing. It wasn't just Otogi, although he was a big part of it. It was the stars. The moon. The cool, sweet night breeze that would cradle him as Otogi's hands ran over his skin. The slightly sadistic joy he received from knowing that Honda was alone in his bed and that Otogi was _there._ With him. There, Jonouchi didn't mind Otogi's relationship with Honda. He wasn't greedy. All he wanted were the nights.

It didn't have to be him. It could have been Mai. Mai had feelings for Jou. She was beautiful. Otogi was attractive. Still, it was the small things about the dice master that made Jou love him. The way he held his glass. The way he ran his fingers through his hair. They way he treated Jou so gently when they were together. What made him not only attractive, but _stunning._

It was wrong, they both knew. And Otogi didn't care. But Jou always had the small fear that they would get caught. This fear he would get late at night, cradled in Otogi's arms, with nothing to do but reflect. About what he was doing, why he was doing it, and who he was hurting. Otogi had once told him, "The only person who can judge you is yourself." But Jou was scared anyway. But like his lover, he never expressed it, and hid behind a chaste kiss or a small wink.

And then....

Then Otogi was gone.

Without a goodbye. Not even a, "Thanks for the memories". Just gone. And Honda went with him.

Jonouchi was crushed. No, not crushed, completely destroyed. He was supposed to meet Otogi in the playground behind his house. He waited until the first signs of daylight appeared over the horizon before he decided to go home. There wasn't a trace of the dice master anywhere. Neither the next day. Or the next.

And eventually, Jou gave up. He didn't want to; but the sadness and anger he had for Otogi blocked out everything else. Their love. Their Memories.

But neither of them forgot. How can you forget spending the night beneath a tree in the park? How could you forget folded up pieces of paper passed to you in class everyday? How could you forget risking nearly everything just to be with someone who made you feel so beautiful?

And as Otogi sat there, leaning against Honda's Motorcycle, inches away from sleep, it hit him.

His eyes were brown, Otogi realized. His eyes were _brown._


End file.
